kissing danger on the mouth
by sofi-spyder-sparx
Summary: i twisted story of romance and fate romance bjxl and slight cxd
1. aniversary

**Kissing danger on the mouth**

**Disclaimer i do not own anything related to beetlejuice which is a result of the genius mind that is Mr Tim Burton (I),however i am a fan so i will try and honour his work and create a story of a warped proportion to make Burton proud.**

**Further info kissing danger on the mouth is a product of a story i am writing i just felt like giving it the screamtastic beetlejuice edge.**

**Without further adue i hope you enjoy .**

Anniversary:

As the school bell rang out to ensure my freedom, a small smile crept across my face for i knew what was in store an evening of fun and spooktaculiar entertainment, the new edition of carpal tunnel traumas where on the neitherworld TV station scream 1, lost in my thoughts i hadn't even noticed that i was nearly at the main entrance of the school, i looked outside to see people running holding their coats over their heads, whilst others walked patiently with umbrellas. I pushed open the door breathing in the fresh smell, i loved it when it rained the air always had a distinct smell of pine trees, i continued walking down the path, when i heard my name being screamed "Lydia" i searched round to see who the voice belonged to " Lydia sweetie over here" i looked to the left to see Delia in her brand new baby blue convertible, she smiled at me whilst waving rapidly in my direction, i decided to wave back " hello mother, what are you doing here?" she continued smiling at me showing her bright white gleaming teeth "well i saw it was raining and well what kind of parent would i be to let you get soaking wet" then in a hushed tone she added " also i need your help on a gift for your father" of course how could i forget it was the anniversary, which meant I'd have to hear the story of how they met for the millionth time " cutting it a bit short aren't we" i replied raising an eyebrow, her usual perkiness was replaced with a slight impatience " help me out and I'll buy you that red and black nightmare before Christmas shirt" in the back of my mind i couldn't help and laugh about this "why didn't you say" i opened the back door and sat in my usual seat, looking out the window i watched as the rain drops delicately danced across the pane of glass.

15 minutes later at the shopping mall 

"Lydia do you think your farther would like this" she held up a book titled realising your inner peace " i think he has enough of those books" she sighed "true, my god your farther is so hard to buy for" i laughed at this notion, he was hard , obviously she didn't know how difficult it was to find something artsy enough for her " why don't you get him some new golf clubs?" she smiled at this " of course why didn't i think of that" i laughed again.

Finally after we finished shopping for my father and buying my new screamtastic top, we stopped off at the food court "do you want a pretzel? That way you won't spoil your dinner" i smirked " yeah that would be cool" she paid the vender the money then looked over at me starry eyed " i met your father by a pretzel wagon, you were still in a push chair" oh no flash back

*flash back of central park*

I was just beginning in the art world, my first exhibit was due to show not more than 3 hours away, i was about to get my favourite coffee mocha and a sweet pretzel when suddenly something hit my head, it was a small pink rattle, as i bent down to pick it up my hand was touched by a bigger softer hand , i looked up to see who the hand belonged to, there was a man with beautiful blonde hair and dark eyes, smiled at me nervously " errrgh thanks" i smiled back at him " it was like no problem" he turned over to the little girl in the pushchair "pumpkin, that was a bad thing you done" i looked over his shoulder at the infant "omg she is like the cutest baby I've ever seen" he giggled at this " you think she's cute now wait till she's well behaved" i let out a small laugh " oh how rude of me, my names Delia carthy"

" I'm Charles deetz, and she's Lydia my daughter" i smiled doing a small wave in your direction " your wife is so lucky to have a guy like you" suddenly a frown came over his face " my wife's dead" i now too sported a frown " oh I'm so sorry" he suddenly switched back to a slight smile, sadness still apparent in his eyes " it's okay you weren't to know" i nervously smiled back "how about we get a mocha, one day I'd like to get to know you" he smiled back at me " that would be nice" i picked up a napkin and got a pen outta my hair, starting to scrawl out my number, i then handed it to him " call any time, but now I've so gotta dash" he grinned at me "okay, I'll see you around"

*flashback ends*

She beamed at me "see Lydia you were our little cupid" i put on a fake smile "great" i replied sarcastically.

Suddenly she glanced down at her watch " oh my we better be getting back, your fathers probably worried sick" we made our way towards the car with all our shopping bags in hand.

Back at home

My dad was sitting on the porch nervously rocking back and forth, he looked up as we pulled up into the driveway he ran towards the car like he hadn't seen us in years, hugging Delia in a death grip " i thought you two were dead, you said you'd be gone an hour tops" Delia smiled at him "we were only gone an hour and a half Charles, stop being such a worry wart" she then kissed him on the lips " excuse me can you leave the old people make out for when I'm not here" my father looked sheepishly over at me "sorry pumpkin" , i smiled back at him then made my way towards the house, "I'm going to get changed and chill out in my room if you need me" they just smiled and nodded at me.

I sat down on my bed dropping my bed and picking up a picture of my best friend, just smiling at it, this was the only picture I'd ever taken where he looked half decent, not trying to pull any faces or adding anything in the picture to distract us both. "miss me that much babes?" i looked over at my mirror " so much, i couldn't bear another moment without you, i was ready to take my laugh breathe" I giggled after saying this, he smirked " so you ready for the most horrific night of your life?" he said arching his eyebrow, i just nodded my response i was slightly tired after being dragged round peaceful pines shopping mall


	2. beetles and chocolates

chapter 2: beetles and chocolate.

i sat down on his counch it was the kind that would suck you in so that you couldn't ever get up, not that i ever want to, i really wish i could live in the neitherworld. suddenly he came bounding into the living eerrrr or is it dead room? "hey lyds do you want choclate beetles,beetles covered in choclate or some kinda hell i dunno what this is" he was about to throw it on the floor when an impulse in me decided to grab his arm, our eyes breifly locked together " well that blows it's past 7!" i raised my eyebrow not quite sure what was happening "whats so mportant about 7?" he looked at me slightly disapproving, but remained to have that little twinkle in his eyes " we missed the show,babes, oh well we'll just have to make our own fun" knocking from my train of thought, i felt my face begin to redden and i finally dropped his arm my shoes becoming the most intresting thing in the world "ewwww is that what that is" i looked through the hair covering my face " what?" he looked over to me smiling " that gloop was some soap my mum sent me, i should have thrown this out monday" " so you want to go to the eye-scream parlor, kiddo" wtf when has he ever called me kiddo, my own farther doesn't call me kiddo " yeah but don't call me kiddo" i replied pointing a finger gently into his chest " your a kid though so whats so wrong with calling you that"  
" 1, if i was a kid thats degrading 2, i'm a young adlut" he mubled something under his breathe that i couldn't makeout, before long i reliased that we had arrived at the eye-sceam shop " so lydia what one do you want " i'll have the double fudge screamsicle"  
he went over to desk, bringing back my order and for himself a berry beetle sundae " thank you" i smiled up at him before strating on my screamsicle, he smiled slightly " your welcome kid" i looked at him "i'm not a kid" he just semed to shrug it off " listen i'll be back in five minutes i gotta do some errands" i nodded whats with him being all perculiar all of a sudden, did i do something?

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

beetles pov

"i know it may of seemed rude to ditch her like that, but what the hell am i meant to do just keep calling her kid till she's 21, i can clearly see she's a young adult and i'm a young adult but i've been one for a hell of a long time and i'm not fresh into like she is.  
she's gonna wanna do adult things soon and well i think she'd rather do all that stuff with breather friends, coz damn it what do i know about teenage living girls, i'll be cut out the picture *turns into a picture of him and lydia, then a giant pair of scissors cut around him,before changing back to normal* stupid fucking shape shifting!" my face now turning bright red

"excuse me beetlejuice if i could say something?" "if it's about dancing i swear i'll turn you into stew" i glared at her to show that i meant every word i wasn't up for messing around and if tat meant being the old beetlejuice i'd go there "my mind doesn't have one setting, now as i was saying" i sat in mid-air and crossed my legs " what excatly got you into this car crash of thoughts bout lydia?" i tried to remeber how it all started then something in me snapped metaphoricaly and literaly " we were in the roadhouse about to watch tv, when i was about to throw my moms soap on the floor, she grabbed my arm then i looked at her to see what she was doing when i caught sight of her eyes they were the most beautiful shade of grey ,then i broke off to put the show on ,she still had hold of my arm that warmth it's the best type i've ever felt, then i said something bout making our own fun and she blushed then let go of my arm",she just looked at me and nodded " sounds like she has a crush on you and you like her back" my face turned a flustered red " it wouldn't be so bad beetlejuice" i just stared at her "you forget, what if we break up,then she'll hate me all my life,what if it works out perfect but she wants the whole breather package "married, house, kids" ginger just seemed to tilt her head till she found a response " she could never hate you, your her bestfriend,plus you could give her all that stuff,unless the soliders don't march?" she said arching an eyebrow " they work fine so shut it you eight legged freak! i just don't think i'd be a good dad"  
" you don't know till you try,plus you gotta ask her out first" shit lydia i totally forgot about her, i transported with a flick of my wrist " hey lydia,it took longer then i thought" i looked down at my watch "fuck look at the time you better get to bed" she raised her eyebrow at me " well i was going to suggest you take me home,because you don't seem to well" "i'm fine, absolutly fine so forget it, really, just say the words" she sighed "beetlejuice, beetlejuice, BEETLEJUICE" i was suddenly was standing in the middle of no-where with just my thoughts of confusin. 


	3. meetings

thanks for the comments, heres my lateset instalment,hope you like it.

_  
CHAPTER 3: MEETINGS

Lydias pov

i layed looking up at the black mock spider web canopy, well today was weird and not the good kind of weird that i usually feel when i'm hanging out with beej, what was with the sudden mature spurt, did i do something wrong?, maybe he's grown out of me, why do i care maybe we did get to close i mean the contract never stated that we had to spend every moment we could together and that we had to become best friends, to be honest the contract doesn't even say i have to marry him when i come of age, i could backstab him, that means i wouldn't see him anymore, delia,dad,barb and adam would still be safe. could i actually bring myself to back stab him though he is now my best friend and i choose to spend my time with him, but marriage i've never really thought about it with anyone let alone him, he doesn't even seem intrested in me. i decided to take my mind off all the questions in my head, i reached over to my bookcase and picked up green leather bound book with small lilac flowers etched onto the cover, i slowly opened it a small lilac pencil hidden between the pages, i touched the soft charcol to the rigid cream page, when a loud knock eruppted "lydia, we're having dinner with some of our neighbours, and i'd love it if you'd mingle for once" she put on a big fake grin " okay,just let me get out of my chillout clothes" she nodded before closing the door.

i slowly strolled down the stairs covvering my face with the viel atop my hat, i said to her i'd mingle she said nothing about having to look at them directly. i walked over to my fathers side "i take it this was your idea" he looked at me with confusion,until he slowly worked it out "hehe,yeah pumpkin i'm quite the socalite" me and him just laughed it off like madmen.

i turned my head to the oppisite side of the room and noticed a tall lean boy, he had onyx black hair, he had pale skin that seemed to reflect the light off it, i noticed he was wearing a black and red t-shirt that read: the voices in my head tell me i'm special. i giggled at this, until he met my gaze he had emerald green eyes that seemed to dance "oh lydia i see you've found kaz" my step-mom sure knew how to wreck a moment "kaz come meet my daughter lydia" he slowly got up from the chair he was sitting on raising to his full height,damn he's got to be atleast 6 foot, i streched out my hand to shake his but he picked it up and kissed it "it's nice to meet you lydia" my face turned into a slight shade of red "likewise kaz" he smiled back at me " so what school do you go to"  
"miss shannons"  
"oh i see your a sophisticated young lady,to good for public school" he started to laugh,i started to laugh aswell "no, my stepmother just thought it would be easier to get home it's closer then peaceful pines high school"  
"ah i take it you don't have a ride then"  
" i don't really go far and my bicycle takes me the distance i need"  
"well maybe i'll have to give you a lift one day" i smiled back up at him "i'd like that" i was aware that i was twirling my hair between my fingers "well it looks like my folks are leaving it was nice meeting you and if you ever need anything just knock at number 21"  
"will do,bye"  
"bye" he smiled before he turned his back on me to walk out the front door and watched him say farewell to my parents.

i sat down at the table and picked up a carrott stick, i inspected it before i ate it, " i see you and kaz got on together very well" i smiled "yeah we did,i'm going back to my room now" both of them just nodded.

beetle's pov

i layed on my parents sofa, yes my parents, lydia told me i should make it a regular thing, but i dunno why i was here without her other then her not calling my name so she was choosing to stay in the living realm for some reason. " junior why don't you go out and help your brother clean the upstairs?" i glared at her " i'd rather be chased by sandworms"  
"BEETLE JUICE, why do you always have to be so so cynical, atleast that lydia made you slightly sociable, why isn't she with you?" i continued my glare " well i errr thought we could use some errgh time apart" she looked at me arching her eyebrow, she seemed to clam down now,her face softening " beety sweet don't start pushing her away like you did with ghoulette, this girl actually cares about you"  
"pfffft yeah right and i'm little miss sappy,i'm outta here" i was about to teleport out,when suddenly my brother showed his stupid grinning face "hey big brother i'm going to the neitherworld kindergaten to read books to the little kids,do you want to join me?" my face showed my maddening "grow a pair donny" i just left in time to see his face drop, no way are we related.

*at a neitherworld bar*

"hey lars, get me a damn whiskey!" a small igor like creature walked over to the part of the bar i was sitting on "here you go mr juice"  
"mr juice is my father,i told you to call me bj" he nodded,then slowly limped back down to the other side of the bar, i laughed at the fact he had to tiptoe to get to the pump, which even a midget could reach. "whiskey thats a real mans drink" i looked over to see who the silky voice belonged to i saw a pale blue decomposing hourglass figure, her hair a faded purple she was a real dead beauty "well i don't like to boast, but i am the ghost with the most" she giggled at this "does said ghost have a name?" i smiled half heartdly "bettlejuice" i wasn't going to allow her to call me by my one of my nicknames, i didn't want to get close to her,she was just a drunken hussy "how bout you,you got a name"  
"lynda" "thats a nice name?" she smiled back at me,something seemed familiar about her to me "you got a last name?" she nodded " my maiden is carent but my married deetz" my face dropped ,i looked at her in shock and disbelief "dddo you have a daughter?" she nodded "her names lydia,i wish i could have seen her grow up,she must be beautiful" i know this was my bestfriends real mom,but i hate crying especially not today i just want to get drunk and forget about this confusing matter, i also didn't want to look at a resembulance to lyds, lyds was what got me in this whole mess. i downed my whiskey,then walked out into the rain,it was kind of refreshing just feeling it wash over me.

_  
the next day Lydias pov

i finally met a living person that is remotely intrested in me and yet still i can't get beej outta my mind it's like he has some sort of spell on me, i'm infatuated with the man,i know he is my best friend and that he's the only person to treat me as an equal,but i really shouldn't think this much about him. any normal person would have a picture of her family on her end table, but i have a picture of him next to my bed which delia and dad just seem to think is some picture i took on halloween of a boy in my class, a normal person also wouldn't keep souviners from every adventure we have which is almost everyday. but thats just it i'm not normal, still i wish my feelings for beej weren't so complicated. maybe i should just call kaz,he seems really nice and into the same things also he is my age and he is living.

i reached over to grab my phone dialling in kaz's phone number, i listened for the dial tone "hello?" i woman awnsered the phone "hello,is kaz in"  
"yes may i ask who's calling?" i gave a sigh of relief "lydia deetz" her voice seemed to take a more peaceful tone "hold on sweetheart he's just coming down stairs" i remained quiet, i always did hate phoning people,it's strangely awkward "hello lydia"  
"hey kaz,i was wondering did you want to go out today?" "sure how about we go to the shopping mall, then maybe catch a film,then finish it off with dinner?" my nerves seemed to be getting te better of me each moment "sounds fun"  
"cool, i want you to wear something nice"  
"okay,well i better be off see you at 2"  
"it's a date" he laughed down the phone,light heartdly "okay bye"  
"bye" thats it the phone clicked down as he hung up, i lydia deetz was actually going on a date, an actual date not one of those ones where you go on just to show that your not some weirdo who doesn't like guys.

i walked over to my closet what to wear, i have alot of dresses, but i dunno what would really take him back,but not look to dressed up, after all we are going to the mall, i skimmed through my closet until i found the perfect dress, but i needed a second opinion "beetlejuice.......beetlejuice......BEETLEJUICE" he appeard sitting cross legged on my bed "hey ba....bes,wow" i could feel him looking me over twice like he couldn't believe what he saw the first time.

Beetles pov

i swear on my afterlife that the demons are trying to test me, she was wearing the most beautiful black summer dress, that flattered her hour glass figure , there was a hints of purple laced between the pleats of the skirt of the dress, she was wearing black lace tights, she had dainty black boots and her hair was let down also what i could see she was wearing make-up. "wow,you look really nice,babes", she smiled at me then brought me into a hug, i swear i could smell purfume,it smelled of roses and cherries " oh thank you beej"  
"errr, your welcome?" she smiled back at me " i hope that kaz likes it" i arched my eyebrow "kaz"  
"yeah i'm going out on a date with him" my face dropped i couldn't help but frown"oh rite cool,well i'm going to go back to the roadhouse" she seemed to get disheartned "you know your my bestfriend bj"  
"yeah i know,your mine to,lyds, well i'm going back through the mirror" i put on a fake smile "i'll speak to you later"  
"yeah later babes"

please comment so that i know how to make it better. 


	4. date or dud

CHAPTER 4: DATE OR DUD

Beetles POV

why did she call me just to show me that she'd kitted herself out for some stupid little hormone infested punk, now i look like a moron tripping all over myself she's proably laughing about it now with her oh so wonderful date, whats he got that i don't?  
what the hell why am i racking my brians over this, i'm the ghost with the most and well lyds, she's a breather i shook my head no shut up your just angry, she's your best friend and your worried about her, yeah thats it, isn't it? she's just my bestfriend, nothing more......... then why am i geting so pissed off?

i heard a knock at my door, i floated over and then opened the door to reveal jaque "what do you want bone bucket"  
"you zounded pretty angry,we yust wanted to know if you were ok" i then saw ginger hovering in a spider web behind him "wether you like it or not beetlejuice we're here to help"  
"and how do you know whats wrong or if there is a problem"  
"ze monster across de street, could 'ere you, you were zo loud" i let out a sigh,then stepped to the side "come on in,try not to make yourselves at home" they walked over to my large dinning room table and sat on two of the chairs,i could see the looks of disgust on both their faces as they scanned my downstairs, i couldn't help but smirk as i sat down oppisite them. "so do tell me my eight legged fiend and bone head what is my plight?" as i said this i transported a cup of rhino beetle tea stiring it with a slender spoon, until ginger spoke up the chattiest of the two "you seem to be upset about miss lydia's date" wow she nailed that,but i wasn't going to let them know that, i wavved my hand now adopting a posh british accent "continue, madam" she looked at me puzzled,i took the opitunity to ditch my chair and then float above the table causing them to crane their necks upwards "well we know it must be hard because well hell all of the neitherworld know how you feel about her"  
"well i don't actually keep it a secret" they both looked at each other "then why did you let her go out on a date with another guy"  
"she can go out with anyone she wants"  
"thats kinda weird ,if you like her so much"  
"what, so just coz jaque is your bestfriend he's got to ask you about wether you approve of him dating other woman"  
"what you talking about,it's not because she's your bestfriend,it's that your in love with her" i couldn't quite catch my tounge "llllooovvee her,what? your crazier then me" pulling out a certificate of the craziest person of the neitherworld and scribbling out my name to put hers "it's not crazy to have emotions beetlejuice"  
"did i say it was, it's crazy you think i love lydia 1)she's my bestfriend 2) she's just a kid" she had a disapproving look on her face "so are you just a kid"  
"hell no,i'm an adult"  
"only just in the mortal world, she's nearly 18 it's perfectly fine"  
" i hate to break it to you but i've been 21 for about 200 years" she shook her head "beetlejuice true love has no age" she really had lost her marbles "really then why don't you ever tell that young tranulua how you've been checking him out since he hit puberty"  
"well thats different"  
"pardon moi,but may i 'av some input" we now both faced jaque completly ignoring that he was still there "beetlejoose,you like madamosele Lydia,oui"  
"well heck of course i do" "even more the a companion?" i just sat there for a while,i really didn't want to come to terms with wether i didn't or did "bettle no awnser iz worse then non awnser"  
"i i i guess ii do" he smiled "then suurley you can tell 'er"  
"but if she doesn't feel the same,then i've wrecked our friendship" then ginger put one of her small feet on my hand "if she is a true friend, it won't get in the way"  
i just contemplated this,then decided i'd go back to my usual self "now get out of my house" i pulled on a giant lever,that led to a trapdoor outside the roadhouse, i just layed on my back cackling at the look of pure shock on their faces,this is the best laugh i had in a while.

Lydias POV

we got to the shopping mall, we decided to walk get some fresh air. "hey lydia,just stay by the fountain i'll be right back" i nodded and just sat down on the ledge, when i noticed clare brewster and her gang of air heads, i just hope she doesn't notice me, it looks like i'm at the mall on my own. i looked down at the sparkling water looking at my reflection,wow my eye shdow is really a deep purple i didn't really notice when i put it on "omg look guys lil miss spooky is like on a date with herself" i just glared at her "like even that creepy pervet beetleman lost intrest" she started to laugh and slowly but surely her flock of sheep decided to cackle in the background, where the hell was kaz, i looked over to the escalators to see him turning the corner,he seemed to notice the large group in front of me,which caused him to start running "lydia are you all right?" i just nodded he went to yell at the crowd when his eyes grew wide "clare brewster is that you?" she looked at him confused "it's ken azure" her face then graced a smile "omg like i haven't seen you in ages" he nodded "it must have been last summer at the yacht show"  
"and my daddy brought me my own party boat" they both started laughing,could this day get any worse my enemy and well i guess my date get on,thats enough to make me throw up "well if you to want to catch up,i'm going to argoth" kaz looked back at me "no don't go on your own,i'll go with you afterall we are on a date" clare now looked at him like he was brain dead "your on a date with her" she said whilst pointing a finger at me "yeah i am she's a wonderful person" how the hell does he know wether i'm a wonderful person, he barely knows me "come on guys lets leave the losers on their own" she turned her back and started to walk away as did all her little clones, then he sighed "she used to be a lovely person" when the hell was that "lyds i brought you something" he then pulled a small black and purple box tied with a ribbon out of his leather jacket "i noticed the ring on your finger had seen better days,so i thought i'd buy you one to replace it" i just stared down at the box,inside was a silver skull and cross bones ring "i'm sorry but i promised a dead friend i'd never take it off even when i die" he tilted his head "then just put it on a chain"  
"i can't i made a promise" "hows are they going to know their dead"  
" i still made a promise, and he's the most important person till me alive or dead" he grabbed my wrist "maybe you don't get it your my girl,you wear my ring and forget about some stupid corpse" my face was getting hotter and hotter i could feela blood vessel brust somewhere on my face " maybe you don't get ityour a jerk" i said this yanking my wrist away, then ran off outside of the mall grabbing a taxi that was parked up in the pick up bay " can you take me to 32 pinewalk blvd" the taxi driver nodded. i looked out the window to see kaz finally walking out of the gallery.

(back at lydias)  
i looked into my mirror pulling my hand across my face so that i could smudge my make-up, what did it matter if i looked like a wreck, i'm never going to dress up for a guy ever again they are such dickwads, i swear they have no emotions for others.  
as i continued to run my monolouge of what douches guys are, i noticed i hadn't closed the portal to the neitherworld earlier "maybe seeing some friendly faces will make me feel better" i whispered to percy, okay i think i'm going crazy i'm talking to a cat, i brused these thoughts aside as i crawled into my mirror "this is to much like alice in wonderland" okay now i'm talking to myself,in my head thats fine, but out loud thats just weird.

i walked down the long winding street bj's roadhouse slightly just up ahead, i stopped just outside the monster across the streets house, these damn pumps are killing my feet, why did i wear these? i was about to continue walking when i suddenly i spotted a small pink figure which could only be ginger, as i got closer i could see her waving at me with a massive beaming smile, i decided to mirror her actions "hey ginger"  
"hey lyida, wow you look especially pretty today,the make-up could use some work though" i giggled at this "it was fine until i decided to smudge it" she mouthed a small o shape "that was some short date" i sighed "yeah, he turned out to be just another jerk" her face turned more sympathetic, "oh i'm sorry, maybe mr right is closer then you think" i allowed a smile to grace my lips and took a more cheerful tone "maybe" to be honest i didn't have a clue what she meant "well i'm going to the roadhouse,you coming"  
"actually me and jaque, just got thrown out by beetlejuice" "well i'll let you back in" i grinned as i showed off a glistening sliver gothic style key on a chain round my neck "won't he be pissed off"  
"yeah,but he can't stay mad at me, he loves me deep down" i laughed at this, whilst ginger mumbled something "whats that ging?" she looked up at me startled "oh just some dance steps,didn't know i was speaking out loud" she let out a nervous giggle.

i started my way up to the door of the roadhouse putting my key in the lock, "hey beej i'm home" i giggled as he floated to the door "what are you my wife?" i continued to giggle "i'll take that as a yes,well go make me a sandwich" i put my hands on my hips "beej we have company" i steped out the way to reveal ginger, he looked down at her "thats not company thats ginger" i did my best pout "she's my company" he just crossed his arms then sat on the couch with a frown on his face, i walked over to him and pulled into a hug "awwwww bj,i'll make you a special sandwhich later" his eyes glistend at this, i couldn't help but laugh.

okay thats my latest update hope you enjoy, please comment until my next update :D 


End file.
